<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero to Twelve by BloodRoseKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761148">Zero to Twelve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight'>BloodRoseKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Reader has name, They will still be an easy self insert, because roxas and xion are babies, but its more to get around rules, only members 1 to 12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis (reader) isn't truly a member, she's member zero if you will. And yet, she finds herself in the most peculiar of situations with those who outrank her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Luxord (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, female reader/organization xiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey remember that readers insert I started writing a while back? Yeah well not only did I get irritated with FF.net for not allowing second person I also found I can't write second person and keep it gender-neutral so I decided to do this instead. Please forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero to Twelve</p><p>Prologue</p><p>               To say the life of a nobody was tedious would be an understatement. The days all seemed to blur together into a cycle that bored both Alexis’s mind and body. Wake up, meetings, mission, sleep, and repeat. It was a wonder she had been on edge lately. To make things even worse, all of her so-called-coworkers were just too damned attractive. What did Xemnas do? Pick up a bunch of idol-school drop-outs to make nobodies?</p><p>               It seemed cruel to say the least. Even if Alexis knew that wasn’t really the case. Or at least if anything she had heard from the whispers between members told her anything. One to Six, Seven, and Eight all seemed to know each other before because of some science apprenticeship thing—though fuck knew where nine to twelve came from. Hell, she only had vague recollections of where she came from so that shouldn’t have been a surprise.</p><p>               When it came time for the morning meeting she huffed and trudged around her room getting ready for the day, taking care of her general hygiene, and getting dressed. Just as she would any other day. Alexis wracked her brain for any kind of deviation from her routine that she could come up with. Something, anything. But even things that she had used to deviate from the others out of protest had become dull and pointless to her.</p><p>               Sighing in defeat, Alexis give herself one final once over in the large mirror that hung on the back of all the bedroom doors in the World that Never Was. She did take slight consolation in the fact she was having a good hair day as she ran your fingers through the locks one last time before heading out the door to the standard meeting.</p><p>               The halls were empty as she made her way to the standard meeting place.  She wasn’t surprised, almost everyone would have gone ahead of her by this time—even Demyx who was notorious for oversleeping was surly there by now. Alexis found herself really not caring about this fact though. Even if she were late, she doubted anything would come of it since she wasn’t really a true member anyway. Serving more as an extra pair of hands then a true numbered member.</p><p>               Xigbar, with his cruel jabs, had once pointed out she could be member number zero. Alexis had always been irritated by how much that fit. She was irritated about how she didn’t have any kind of magic like the others. How she truly had no use. She was kept around like a lab rat for Vexen to poke and prod at—figuring out how, with what little power she had, she managed to have a will strong enough to retain a human form. The only thing she had with the other was the same X that they all shared. Though it felt more like a collar to keep track of her then something to feel included with.</p><p>Alexis had a bow and a knack for remembering what it was like to have a heart, that was it.</p><p>Though it could have been worse, Xemnas could have seen these traits as not good enough and sacked her off when he found her. Even if she wouldn’t consider her life right now to be really living, it was certainly better than being dead.</p><p>When she got to the meeting she simply warped up to her chair and sat, being earlier still then she expected the meeting hadn’t even started yet the members still bickering amongst themselves. Alexis tuned out the rest and relaxed in her chair. Today would be just like any other day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Xemnas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>               “Zero, Lord Xemnas would like to speak to you in his office,” Saix stated when she approached him for her mission. She blinked, once, then twice. Well, that was certainly not usual for her.</p><p>               “And why would he want to speak with me?” Alexis asked ignoring that he called her Zero and crossing her arms as she looked unwaveringly at the self-appointed secretary to their leader.</p><p>               “Perhaps he would like to speak with you about your subpar performance in the field,” Saix suggested and Alexis did her best to ignore the low chuckles and snickers that radiated from behind her. If she could feel anything to the other members of the organization, she imagined that irritation and anger would be some of the first emotions she felt.</p><p>               “Whatever, still better then Demyx,” Alexis muttered and she felt a twinge of satisfaction as she heard the Sitar player let out a cry of protest as she walked to where lord Xemnas would be—an office with a very clear view of Kingdom Hearts. Or rather a very faint outline of what would be Kingdom Hearts.</p><p>               As she walked through, it felt cold. Colder than it should have even with the heavy leather of the cloak it felt cold. It makes her body twitch with the memory of fear and fear for her well-being. Would he turn her into a dusk? It seemed likely, though she hated the idea she would be turned into a dusk before some of the other members of the organization.</p><p>               Still, even with the nerves she stood tall in front of the door and knocked.</p><p>               “Enter,” he said—his voice deep and soft like velvet. If that was what death sounded like then it truly was a tempting sound. Even so, she wasted no time opening up the door. Xemnas was seated at a desk—basking in the faint light of outside. The whole office was white and black. White walls and obsidian floor—dark desk and white curtains billowing to let in the chill of outside. Perhaps that was what caused the chill on her walk. His golden eyes glowed dark as he saw Alexis—causing him to sit up a little straighter.</p><p>               “Close the door behind you,” he commanded and she obeyed without a second thought. Something about him commanded that people follow. It was unnerving. And yet, Alexis couldn’t look away from copper skin and silver hair as it swayed softly in the evening breeze. It was as if a fallen angel was seated in front of her and would decide her fate.</p><p>               “Do you know why I summoned you here?” He asked unmoving from his chair. It was a tricky question. If she said no and played dumb, she risked angering him and sounding more incompetent then he already thought she was. If she said yes and she was wrong, that would mean incriminating herself to something he might not have realized. Alexis bit her lip, pondering for a beat before coming up with an answer.</p><p>               “I think so,” she replied. It was strange how quickly she lost all the vibrato with him. She became weak and wanted to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness. It was impressive enough she managed to stay upright as he continued to bore holes into her very non-existence.</p><p>               “It was a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question, Alexis,” he stated as he rose to his feet and practically glided across the floor to stand in front of her, standing so close. She could smell the vanilla and lavender body wash rolling off of him and it made her head spin. “Now do you know why I asked you here?”</p><p>               “Yes,” she answered and her eyes followed up his form to his face, peaking through eyelashes. His face was stone cold and unreadable.</p><p>               “Good,” he purred. Agonizingly slow, he began to circle her with heavy steps. Making sure she could hear each and every sound as they echoed across the marble floor. “And what exactly have been your infractions?”</p><p>               She rolled her eyes. Figures, he would make her incriminate herself whether she wanted to or not. She couldn’t think clearly between his smell and the way he was circling her like a predator with a wounded animal. It makes the hair on her neck stand on end. She was going to be sick. He stopped directly behind her and leaned in close. She could feel his hot breath on her neck from where his mouth was dangerously close to her ear.</p><p>               “I-I’ve failed in my last few missions,” she finally choked out—hoping he would back out of her personal space. He did not.</p><p>               “Correct,” he whispered quietly in her ear before pulling away and continuing to circle. “In addition, you are continuously late for meetings, have little respect for authority, and overall have very little to contribute to the organization.”</p><p>               Well, when he said it all like that, she really did sound like the worst employee on the roster. It made her stomach drop as quickly as her eyes fell to the ground. Any semblance of hope she had for making it out of that room in one piece suddenly went out the window to the dusks below.</p><p>“Tell me,” he said softly as he placed a gloved hand under her chin and forcing her to look up at him, even if she offered little protest against the action. His golden eyes seemed to have grown dark as he had them half-lidded now. “What you suggest I keep you around for then?”</p><p>Alexis’s voice was lost. Her brain was working a million miles a minute as she tried to think of something to say. But between being forced to look him in the face and continually breathe in that scent she might as well have been blind stumbling in unfamiliar territory.</p><p>“Come now, you have no problem finding words with any of the other members, why so quiet now?” Then she saw it. His eyes drag down her body then up again. Like some blaring televised sign of what he wanted her to say. At least she hoped it would be what he wanted. If it wasn’t, she might actually die on this gamble. And she swore if she were ever going to go out that way it would likely be from being taunted by Luxord into a stupid dare. Deciding she had no better options she went for broke.</p><p>“Whatever you desire… Superior.”</p><p>He smiled then, and not a genuine smile that she remembered seeing when she was a somebody but something much darker and predatorial. And if she weren’t already jelly from desire and fear before she definitely was now.</p><p>“Good,” he said coolly and he then leaned down, while the hand that had been under her chin fell to her shoulder before snaking it way to the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking her head back to expose the pristine skin of her throat. Alexis felt his mouth, cold and hot all at the same time as he began to kiss her throat. She felt the wild urge to run her own fingers through his hair but she couldn’t as he had taken his free hand and pulled her close, confining her hands to her side as she felt him pressed up against her from his hard chest to he ever-growing member between his clothed legs.</p><p>He was going so slow as he finally had finished working on her neck and now made his way to her collar-bone. It frustrated her and she wanted some kind of friction as he moved, doing her best to grind her front against him hoping to quell some of her own need.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped taking a step back and releasing Alexis’s neck from his firm grip.</p><p>“We apparently need to teach you some self-restraint, don’t we?” He asked rhetorically though Alexis had a feeling it was more of a statement then even that. She shivered at what exactly that might imply but kept her mouth shut. Anything, as long as he didn’t just leave her like this, though she sensed that would be the kind of thing he would do.</p><p>So, she simply nodded in response.</p><p>“Strip,” he ordered and she felt herself rushing only for him to stop her again. “Slowly.”</p><p>Alexis was going to scream. She wanted to cry out in frustration at his orders but she followed them none-the-less. Starting again, she pulled off her gloves first throwing them to the side haphazardly as if to protest slightly to his orders. He looked amused by the action, from where he now stood leaned against his desk but made no move to stop her. She then bent down to slowly unzip and discarded her boots, not kicking those off for risk of them going in a direction she didn’t desire so she set those carefully to the side along with the socks she was wearing being stuffed inside.</p><p>She peaked up at him again as she slowly rose to an upright position again. His eyes were still following her with the same hungry desire they had when he had assaulted her neck, the same cold calculation they always had still mixed in as well. This only encouraged her further though as she began to slowly unzip the long, black coat. Agonizingly so as she went notch by notch of the zipper.</p><p>Finally, the coat was unzipped and she let the heavy fabric fall from her shoulders and pool around her. The pants were a little clumsy to get off but Alexis managed the best she could before kicking those off to the side by her boots.</p><p>For once, she was glad for her spur of the moment decision to go commando and braless. She didn’t know if she could handle having to take that off as well on top of everything else at the pace he wanted you to go.</p><p>“Come here,” he demanded and she sauntered over there at a much slower pace—attempting to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>He paused as she stood there, bare in front of him and his eyes trailed her again, taking in every curve, every scar, every mark on her body with intense detail. He stood up them from where he had been leaning on the desk then and moved behind her.</p><p>“Bend over,” he ordered. However, Alexis was starting to feel bold from the way he looked at her. It was unlike anything she had experienced.</p><p>“Maybe you should ask please first,” she taunted. He only growled in response before pushing her face down into the desk. He did it so quickly and with such little effort, it stole the breath from deep within and left her diaphragm crushing her lungs.</p><p>“Do not be mistaken, you are here to convince me your worth. You hold no power here.” He growled again and she could hear the clinging of a belt and the notches of the zipper coming undone from his pants before she felt him at her entrance. She couldn’t even gauge his size and prepare herself from the tight grip his still gloved hand had in her hair.</p><p>She had a split second to realize he wasn’t going to prep her at all for what was about to happen and she suddenly felt a wave of relief that there wasn’t much to do in the castle after she finished here because she had a feeling, she wouldn’t be able to.</p><p>He sank in from tip to hilt in one swift motion and Alexis let out a mangled cry of pleasure and discomfort as she felt herself stretch and adjust to him. She could feel his chest, still in his coat, pressed up against her back as he breathed heavily in her ear—also adjusting to the new sensation.</p><p>Then he moved, pulling out and sinking back in with just as much force as before. She cried out again but it was most definitely in pure pleasure this time. His hand tangled in her hair tightened and the other moved to dig into her hip almost painfully as he began to quicken his pace. If he kept up like this she wasn’t going to last long.</p><p>And then he slowed again and she felt herself whine a little in protest which only caused him to chuckle in response.</p><p>“I’m going to take my time with you,” he purred in her ear so sweetly it almost made her forget out fiercely he had scolded her minutes before. He moved in again, pausing to buck further in even though he was already sunk into the hilt. “Something tells me you will need an extensive lesson in respect and patience.”</p><p>She panted in response to his words. He was barely moving and she could still feel herself coiling up and burning up just from his words. If she died from this, then maybe death wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>He continued this pattern for a long while. So long, she began to feel lost in her lust-crazed mind as everything in the room began to feel more intense than it had previously. Every trust becoming more and more unbearable as she just wanted to reach her own release.  </p><p>“Please,” Alexis began to beg with a dry throat and tears in the corner of her eyes, doing everything she could to not let them spill in her frustration. She still had her pride after all. “Please superior.”</p><p>The use of his formal title seemed to get his attention and he paused curiously too look at her eyes, wet with tears threatening to overflow.</p><p>“Please what?” He asked, eyes glowing with sadistic amusement.</p><p>“Please let me cum, superior, please,” Alexis begged and panted all in one, mouth hanging open slightly as her tears finally spilled over.</p><p>“Now, with a face like that, how could I refuse,” he said coolly and then he picked up his pace ramming into her harder and faster than before pulling regular sounds of pleasure from her and a few scattered grunts from himself. She did her best to incline her head upward but he simply pushed her head down harder with his hand to keep her face pressed to his desk and hands firmly on the surface—clawing at anything to keep some semblance of control. And finally, in a blinding flash, everything went white and there was a distinct ringing in her ears she felt her whole body turn to jelly.</p><p>He finished himself shortly after, bracing himself against the desk and removing his hands from her in the process. The two of them stayed like that for a moment as they catch your breath. Panting filling up the silence of the room.</p><p>Finally, he removed himself from her and quickly fastened himself up. He didn’t offer her a tissue or anything to clean herself up with. Instead, forcing her to dress herself as she was, dirty and leaking with his cum. It was going to be a bitch to clean and something told her he knew it and did it on purpose.</p><p>“You’re dismissed,” He said after she finished getting dressed and she nodded in response. Too tired to protest or give a snarky comeback now that she knew she was going to live another day. Hoping her hair didn’t look as sexed-up as she feared it did she began to open the door but, just as Alexis opened the door to leave she heard his voice call to her again.</p><p>“I do believe you will have an improved work ethic in the future,” he said and she bit her lip and quietly wondered what failure to comply would result for her. She wondered if she wanted to risk it. Or if she could handle it again. It was already so intense the first time. Still, she felt excitement rush into herself again at the thought.</p><p>“Of course, Superior,” she said with a coy smirk and his eyes darkened again with a smirk of his own. She would definitely regret the little act of snark later but she could only find herself feeling triumphant as she left the office and closed the door.</p><p>Once she made it back to her room, she quickly got a shower going and eyed herself in the mirror. Her neck looked like she was part leopard and her hair was a tangled mess from how he had gripped it in his hand.</p><p>“Thank god no one saw me on the way.” This was true. But they would still see it the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, most of this is taken from the original but I can't help it the original was so good. The future chapters won't be as borrowed since it's continuous. Hope you enjoyed it. Xigbar is up next!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unlike the last story this one will be continuous. So she will have canonically slept with all twelve by the end of this. Why? Because I felt like changing it up. Hope you enjoy even though the prologue is basically the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>